kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MasterArticaKennedy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Po page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 16:05, March 8, 2010 Roll Call Hello there. :) My name is Spottedstar and I'm currently running a project of reviving the Kung Fu Panda Wiki. I've been working on this for about a week now and I'm afraid I need some help. And so, I'm doing a bit of recruiting by running through a "roll call" of sorts. This wiki's records show you have an account on this wiki and have made an edit to it sometime in the past year or so. If you are still interested in perhaps rejoining the community and helping with the reviving project, please drop me a message in my talk page. I'd love to hear from you even if you don't want to stick around for long. I promise, the project itself won't require much. Seeing as this wiki's single bureaucrat and sysop is inactive, it's just easier if the community is active in keeping away random vandals. I'm also open to any questions you may have, so please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks for your time and I look forward to hearing from you! --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 15:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) a question about tigress what kind of shoes does tigress wear and whats wrong with how she looks in legends of awesomeness ps im a huge tigress fan too 17:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So am I, That's why I'm shocked about how she looks! She looks like she gained weight and her muzzle looks a little big. I Think she wears sandals ive just looked at her pic and the legends of awesomeness pic and i see no difference also can you help me edit her article by adding what clothes she wearsKingdomcode 19:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) All right! check this out Ewww gross! MasterArticaKennedy 16:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy re: check this out Wow! That looks like Viper is tickling Tigress! Re:I'm sorry No worries, Artica. It's not that you annoyed me - it's just that I have to be consistent with the rules of running a Wikia, and that can be a little challenging (and stressful) when I have to repeat it so many times. That's why I'm currently working on the Policy rules for this site, so I won't have to constantly repeat myself. Thank you for your apology, though. I thought that was very mature of you. :) It also relieved me of one of my ultimate stresses of running this place, which is trying not to displease any contributors to this site when I have to constantly remind them of the rules and/or revert their edits. Because it's happened with you, I just want you to know that it's most definitely not you - it's just in the interest of the Wiki. But thank you for your continued contribution to the site. Please keep it up. :) --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) if you were to fight or meet Tigress what would you do if you meet Tigress and if you were to fight Tigress what would like for her to do to you doing the fight Kingdomcode 18:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) i have very very very very very horrible news D: the premire date for kung fu panda legends of awesomeness has been pushed back to December 2010 or January 2011:( but hopefuly they'll show a sneak peek this month ^_^ Kingdomcode 00:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, I hope so too, or else November, that doesn't mean I'm not Anxious about November! The Kung Fu Panda Holiday special prmeirs on November 24th! By the way, I think A sneak peek at LOA (Legends of Awsomeness) might premeire during a Spongbob special coming this November, It's called Mystery with a Twistery, that or in the Nicelodeon Thanksgiving weekend thingy! that is a good chance. i bet at this years nickolodeon superstuff thanksgiving marathon there be a sneak peek at LOA Kingdomcode 18:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Tigress questions for a huge Tigress fan like you :D 1. why are Tigress's hands/paws so big? 2. would you like to be kicked (gentlely) by Tigress? 3. would you go on a date with Tigress? 4. do you think theres going to be an episode of LOA where Tigress searchs for her parants? 5. if Tigress is a girl then why doesnt she have improves (breasts) 6. on a scale from1-10 how big a Tigress fan are you Kingdomcode 18:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry ^_^ when you said tickling tigress's feet i thought you ment it in a sexual way so i thought you were a guy sorry Kingdomcode 23:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:do you know whats going on Lol, it's funny you call my blocking "rage"; I've given her so many opportunities to stop. There are a lot of other wikis that would've permanently blocked her by now (which I should do, but I'm a bit more forgiving than that ;) ). But yes, she's been dodging the block a few different ways. Besides creating another account under a different IP (basically using a different computer outside of her regular location), she still vandalizes with her regular IP account (which I've now just recently blocked; she now can't edit here anymore unless she's logged in). And with the way she's being so persistent in blanking out pages, that tells me that she's either someone who just wants to abuse this site regardless of rules, or she's not even 13 yet (in which case I'd have to block her until her 13th birthday, according to Wikia Terms of Use). Neither of these outcomes would surprise me, especially the age. She seems very interested in Kung Fu Panda World... Either way, it'll take some time and patience, but maybe I can get her to learn to stop. And if not, then policy states that the block will just keep increasing until it reaches to being banned, and that will be her own fault. --''§ροττεδςταr'(Talk • ) 01:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) TIGRESS WAS GONNA BE A DUDE :O see for your self. Kingdomcode 15:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh My Gah! I ges the name Tiger would be too simple and common. It would suck if Viper was the only female in the group anyhow!MasterArticaKennedy 16:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy What makes you think she was going to be a 'he'? I have the art book this picture is from, and I didn't notice any mention that she was going to be male at any point.VaporMist 18:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) well good thing they changed her design she looked guyish in this artwork Kingdomcode 22:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Kingdomcode hey :D do you still think Tigress is fat XD Kingdomcode 18:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Kindomcode